


Can I Convince You to Stay?

by Rei_the_Rat



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, is that a thing?, soft angst, wanted to cry and couldn't sleep, wrote this instead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 08:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20889293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rei_the_Rat/pseuds/Rei_the_Rat
Summary: Not for the first time, he has thoughts of leaving. A single order, and his crew would be ready to set sail. The Straw Hats had been a great disruption to how the Hearts operated. Wasn’t it time to move on from this venture?





	Can I Convince You to Stay?

The darkness was safe and comfortable. It was familiar territory for Law. His space, a box, a room, that he controlled. Where it stayed, where it went, how big, who was allowed in…

Luffy broke that control.

Law stands at the doorway and watches him sleep. Not for the first time, he has thoughts of leaving. A single order, and his crew would be ready to set sail. The Straw Hats had been a great disruption to how the Hearts operated. Wasn’t it time to move on from this venture?

He closes the door and heads back down the hallway. It was hard to hide when standing next to someone like Luffy. He needed time to think and plan.

The door behind him opens, and Luffy stumbles out, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Law’s hands flex, he should make a Room and disappear while Luffy is still sleepy enough to not notice. But hesitation pulls at his heart.

“Torao?” Luffy gently bumps into him as he stops beside him.

“You should be resting.”

“You too.” Luffy yawns. He blinks up at Law, studying him before giving a small smile. “Come with me to the kitchen, let’s get a snack.” He takes Law’s hand in his and begins to move past him.

But Law doesn’t follow. He tugs on Luffy’s hand and stops him.

They’re silent as Luffy turns back and gazes up at him in the dark.

_ I’m leaving. _

The sentence never leaves his lips, but he can feel Luffy’s grip on his hand tighten.

_ The Polar belongs under the waves, in the dark. _

He hears the change in Luffy’s breathing, his hold becoming almost painful around his hand.

“Will you try to stop me?”

Law realizes he was the one who asked that, the question running away from him like a traitor. There’s a whole portion of the conversation left unsaid, but all he can focus on is the feeling of Luffy’s pulse against his fingertips.

Luffy shakes his head. Of course not, Law already knew that. He starts to pull his hand away, but Luffy’s voice stops him.

“We’re free to go wherever we want. I don’t want you to go, but I can’t stop you.” His grip on Law’s hand lessens, and he rubs his thumb in circles in Law’s palm. “Will you say goodbye first?”

Law looks away. “Goodbyes normally mean death, so… no, I won’t.” He sighs, readying himself to ease Straw Hat away.

“Can I convince you to stay?” It’s asked in a rushed breath.

He wasn’t prepared for that, or at least, not to hear it out loud from Luffy. “You can,” He’s less prepared for his own response. “Though I don’t know how you will.”

Luffy lets go of his hand, and Law finds it to be an unwanted relief suddenly. But then Luffy is pushing up into his personal space, holding his face with both hands, and leaning in. Law reaches out to support him around the waist, his breath catching as the last bit of space between them vanishes. Luffy presses his forehead to Law’s, noses brushing, but eyes wide open. Law’s not sure what he’d do if Luffy kissed him right now.

“Give me a month.” Luffy’s voice is softer than Law’s ever heard it before.

“I can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I could leave this here, but it will probably be continued. I just needed to get it out of my system  
I'll be posting something for Law's bday as well this weekend  
If you're interested in supporting me as a writer or perhaps want to see me rant about ships, you can find me over here on [twitter](https://twitter.com/rei_the_rat)  
Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed,  
Rei


End file.
